


Beginnings

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Evan Lorne arrives on Atlantis.Written for 100_situations/prompt: arrival





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Major Evan Lorne was an engineer. His degree was in Civil Engineering. He’d only gotten assigned to the SGC project by harassing his Detailer relentlessly for the military assignment. It was a fast-track billet, guaranteed to earn him Eagles in five years if he played his cards right and retirement shortly thereafter at Colonel’s pay. Only he’d gotten a taste for it, for other planets and alien worlds, for strange skies and stranger beings. The rank of Colonel didn’t seem so important now, and retiring from this adventure was unthinkable. When the opening in the Atlantis project came up, he’d jumped at it, nagged for it, cajoled and begged, calling in old favours until he’d gotten the assignment. 

 

Prior to working at the SGC and the mission to PCX-403, he hadn’t seen frontline combat, hadn’t been deployed to the battlefields. He’d taken a few assignments to combat arenas, but had never had to engage in actual fighting. It had been a large hole in his career path, one he’d intended to fill at SGC. He’d done that and more since then. PCX-403 had been an awakening. The body of Lieutenant Ritter, skewered and hanging from the makeshift alter of Unas revenge, had been his induction and the image had never left him. Eric Ritter had been a friend and a bunkmate, a companion of countless R&Rs together, drinking till dawn and sleeping it off in the arms of women impressed by the talk of honor and uniforms and patriotic duty.

 

Atlantis was his payback. A chance to prove he was worthy to carry the mantle of all those brags and bravadoes. When the Daedalus settled down on the landscape of Ancient glass and metal, he felt like he’d come home.


End file.
